Negotiations
by Laureiel
Summary: The twins decided that they can hunt. So they went away for a hunting trip. They run in some villagers on the way back. Trouble follows... The twins, Elrond,Celebrían,Glorfindel and Erestor. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

'Ro, Aphado nin! Hortho!' /_follow me! Hurry!/_ These words were spoken by a very exited young elf, dressed in dark clothing. The elf he spoke to wore clothing a bit lighter but except for that, they were identical. Both their eyes shone with excitement and merry. They were having a lot of fun.

'Dan, daro! Boe i 'waenc.' / _stop! we have to go!/ _ Elladan hesitated, his brother was right, if they wouldn't show up on dinner, their ada would lecture them for the rest of their life but they were having so much fun.

'I naw nîn ben naw gîn, Gwaenc bar.' /_I agree, let's go home._/ Suddenly he froze, having heard the warning the trees screamed at them.

'Ro? I ven hen delu! Hortho!' /_This road is dangerous! Hurry!_/ Somewhere behind him snapped a twig. The twins turned around, facing at least ten beings with crossbows bolted towards them.

'Stop! It are mere children. Put your weapons away!' Elladan and Elrohir frowned for they did not understand what the men had said. They had just started learning the common tongue. The stranger spoke again.

'Hello there, could you tell me your names? And where are you from?'

'I- I Elrohir, he Elladan. You?' Elrohir stuttered.

The man smiled 'I am Stuart. I'm the village leader. Are you lost? Where do you live? Your parents must be very worried.'

A slight breeze lifted the hood of Elladan and the situation changed immediately. Some men cried out in surprise and others pointed their weapons to the elflings again.

'Stop! All of you.' Stuart yelled. He watched the two terrified elflings close. 'Who is you're father?'

The twins hesitated with answering, all their senses screaming warnings.

'Speak! For you cannot fight us and we can do everything we want with you. Our patience grows thin. Speak!'

Elladan answered 'Father is Elrond. Let us go! We don't do wrong!'

Stuarts eyes narrowed 'Let you go, because you didn't do anything wrong? Do you know your father is coming to the village? We're going to negotiate about things. Our village could use some extra money. You're coming with us. Get them!'

At his command the man sprang forward. The elflings were ready and fought fiercely yet it wasn't enough, they had only small daggers and were quickly overpowered. A man hit Elrohir on his head with a stick and while Elladan was distracted, he did the same to him. The villagers picked the unconscious elves up and returned to their village. Some of them stared at the elflings and muttered: 'They're mirror images. Must be elven magic. Curse them.'

**Rivendell:**

It was starting to get dark and the twins still hadn't spoken to him. They were disappointed when he had told them they couldn't go hunting yet because they were to young and didn't have the skills yet. Elrond made his way to the dining hall, expecting to find the twins already seated because they were young and seemed eternal hungry.

He was surprised when he just saw his wife in the room. 'Where are the twins, I thought they were with you?'

Celebrían raised one eyebrow 'And I thought they were with you but they're probably with Erestor. Maybe he made them do lines. You know how they are.'

Elrond nodded and tried to hide a smile, he knew indeed. The twins played pranks all the time and one of their favourite victims was Erestor.

The door swung open once more, revealing a very annoyed Erestor. 'Where are those two? I will lecture them for the rest of the century! Putting paint on my chair. When I see them I will…'

'They aren't with you either?' interrupted a slightly worried Elrond 'Didn't they have lessons this morning?'

'Yes they did! But they told me Glorfindel had planned something special, it would take the whole day. I guess they're still with him. He will arrive any time now. You can ask him my lord.'

Those words weren't yet spoken when Glorfindel walked in. 'Erestor! What did they do this time? Why do you have to lecture them when they're supposed to have warrior training?'

'I didn't! they were with you the whole day. Do you remember?'

Glorfindel looked confused and opened his mouth to answer when Celebrían interrupted. 'Peace. They haven't gone to their training? Why not?'

'Aye, they haven't gone, my lady. The twins told me that they had to do lines for Erestor, the whole midday. They muttered something about paint? But if they haven't gone to Erestors lesson and neither to mine, the twins must be making mischief somewhere and they would probably be very proud of themselves, skipping al the lessons. I'll go to their chambers and take them here.' With those words Glorfindel left the room.

Elrond smiled, these two! He would have some words with them about skipping lessons.

Celebrían suddenly exclaimed 'Ai, Erestor! You did make me curious. Paint on you chair? Why would they do so?'

Erestor frowned 'If I only knew my lady, but I had to change cause the paint didn't come off.'

Erestor was rather embarrassed, he hadn't noticed he had sat in paint until some elves started to laugh and suddenly seemed very interest in his backside, where a large stain bright yellow paint was.

**this was it! I hope you liked it. It is my first time ever, so please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**...**

'They are not in their chambers and neither are their daggers!' Glorfindel burst into the room 'I've looked everywhere and asked some servants, none have seen them since early this morning!'

'What? That's impossible, not even the twins can hide so well! They must still be outside then. But why would they have left?' exclaimed Celebrían.

Elrond stayed still They wouldn't have gone hunting, would they? He sighed, of course they would! Why hadn't he thought about that! 'I'm afraid they went hunting. They asked me yesterday if they could go. I refused, they're still too young.'

'I will organize a search party. Avo drasto, hir nin, we will find them.' /don't worry, my lord/ Glorfindel left.

Nobody was interested in the meal anymore, they all left quietly.

**...**

Elrohir opened his eyes, his head hurt and his vision was vague. He was laying uncomfortable but when he tried to find a better position, he got slapped.

It all came back, the hunting trip, the villagers and the fight. He stayed still for the rest of the time. A man had lifted him and carried him on his shoulder. He moaned softly.

'Hey, guys! This one's awake! No way I'm gonna carry him any longer! He can walk, after all.' With those words he dropped Elrohir. 'Walk, elf!'

Elrohir stood up and walked, soon he was joined by Elladan. 'Dan, Ci vaer?' /_are you well?_/

'Im maer, Ci vaer?'_/I'm well, are you well?/_

'Mae. We can't escape. There're too many! What do we do?' /_Yes._/ The elflings were surrounded with men and their hands were bound behind their back.

'dar, Ada will come. He always finds us. Remember the time we hid behind that statue? Ada found us in five seconds! Savo amdir. /_Wait… Have hope./_

'Hannon le. Guren be hen. Ada will come.' /_thank you. You are right./_

They walked for what seemed like hours. It was late in the afternoon when they stopped. 'Take the elves over there! Unbind them, but make sure none of them escapes!' Stuart commanded his men.

The twins were pushed towards a place far from the campfire. They were left alone, except for a man who stood watch.

'aduial, We will escape, when they're all asleep. Okay?' /_tonight_/

Elrohir nodded 'These edain are hunters, they're not used to watch prisoners, I think.' After a short pause he added: 'I cannot help wondering if they gonna give us some food? Aníron vant!' _/I'm hungry!/_

Elladan chuckled 'Are you really worried about that? Muindor nin, you are far worse than a… a hungry bear!'

Elladan was interrupted by a man 'Here, some food. Eat it quickly!'

'Alae! Ben iest gîn!' /_Behold, as you wished!_/

'Aye, so what are we waiting for?'

Anor had risen high before one of the elflings stirred, and opened his eyes. He sat in a loam hut with one window with bars. He didn't have a single memory of being brought here. Beside him, Elrohir was still asleep.

'Ro, Ro! Echuio! Man sad Gwe?' /_Wake up! Where are we?_/

Elrohir groaned 'Dan, Boe i loston, ego!' /_I want to sleep. Go away!_/

'Elrohir! They must have drugged our food! It's midday already. Echuio!' /_Wake up!_/

Elrohir tried to stifle a yawn, 'When will ada come?'

'Soon enough, muindor nin! Avo drasto. It could be any moment now. I'm sure!' /_don't worry_/

The brothers waited, and waited, and waited. Whole the time telling themselves their ada would come.

The hours faded, it was starting to get dark. Sometimes they could hear snippets of conversations: '… They say Stuart has a secret weapon. He will make the village wealthy!'

another voice answered 'If you believe him! I think he's even lazier than a pig! But it's none of mine business, of course!'

Soon after that no conversation could be heard. The silence seemed loud in the dark. It was starting to get cold, not really a problem for the elflings because the cold could not touch them but it was uncomfortable.

Somewhere a drunken voice sounded, singing a drunk-man- song: 'Another lonely night at the inn, because my girl finally settled in! But not with me, nay, with another guy! The smart one, aye. And it's another lonely night at the inn…'

'Dan? N'osto. Den aníron Ada a Nana. Man sad Ti?' /_I'm afraid. I want daddy and mummy. Where are they?'_/ a small voice sounded from the dark.

Elladan gripped his brother in a embrace. 'Ne Iston. Den aníron a.' /_I don't know. I want it too._/

'Ada, Nana, Edraith amen.' /_Daddy, mummy help us_./ His brother whispered desperately, tears were running down his cheeks and uncontrollable sobs shook his whole posture. Tears also ran across Elladans cheeks. Both elflings were crying.

They were cold and terrified, they wanted their parents. Neither of them had ever spent a night outside Rivendell. They cried themselves in sleep. Desperate but still somewhat comforted by each other's present.

**...**

**What do you think? please review!**

**Myridia: my first review! thank you. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Elrond stood at the balcony and watched over Imladris, the sight was breath-taking, the stars and the moon shone bright. The whole valley seemed asleep. But the stars didn't brought peace over Elrond, as they normally did. He was worried beyond words, a worry only fathers could understand.

'Is there any news yet?' Celebrían asked silently, he hadn't even hear her arrival, something that showed how distracted he really was.

'Alas, not a single word! I can only hope they're fine!'

'They will be all right. What can happen in the forest? There is no orc- activity after all.' But while Celebrían said this, her eyes were filled with concern.

'Aye, but I cannot stop worrying 'till they're home once again!'

'I shall send you a message as soon as they arrive. To which town shall you go for the negotiations?'

Elrond frowned, 'I'm not going. As long as the twins are out there, I stay here. I shall send someone else instead.'

'Lasto nin, you have to go. The villagers expect you, and no one else. It would be a great insult if we don't keep our word. I know you want to be here but it's necessary you go. I will stay and wait for the children.' /_listen to me_/

'Very well, my heart's against you words but my head says you're right. I shall be gone tomorrow morning. Hannon le.' /_thank you_/

He walked away from the balcony, troubled but just a little bit less. He was almost by the door when behind him Celebrían spoke once more.

'Please, take Glorfindel with you? I have a bad feeling about your trip.'

'Cerithon i iest gîn, for it would put your mind at ease. I shall ask Glorfindel right away.' /_I will do as you wish_/

...

It was dark when Elrohir woke up again. He closed his eyes, with closed eyes he couldn't see this place and he could just pretend it was all a nightmare. _ I am back home, over a little time, ada will come and we will have breakfast. It is all just a bad dream._

Elladan started to wake up. When he saw his brother with closed eyes, he panicked for a moment. 'Ro! Ro! Echuio!'/_wake up!_/

Elrohir opened his eyes. It was not a dream. 'Aníron gwanna. I wish we never went hunting!' /_I want to leave._/

'Den aníron a…'/_I want it too..._/

Stuart came in. He seemed in a good mood. 'Enjoining ourselves? I hope so. Of course this isn't the luxury you are used to! You probably sleep on silver beds and eat from golden plates. Aye, you elves have money enough. How much do you think you're worth? Thousand silver coins? Each? Well, we will soon find out. I just received words from Rivendell. Lord Elrond is coming. He will be here tomorrow evening.'

'Garich i dhôl goll o Orch! Leave us.' /_you have the hollow head of an orc!_/ They hadn't understood half of what he said but it was enough to know he was insulting their house and their father. They were young but proud, they wouldn't let someone insult their house without letting him know exactly what they thought about that.

'Whatever, I have brought you some food. And if you keep very quiet today, you may go outside tomorrow. I'm in a good mood so I shall forgive you for what you just said.'

'We not eat this! Not want to sleep.' Elrohir groaned, they didn't trust the man as far as they could throw him.

'You're smarter than you look! I drugged you food last time, I admit. But not this time, I swear. By the way, you have to eat! So be a good elf and eat this. I will come back in half an hour.'

The elflings watched the food suspiciously, as if they were afraid it would start moving. After a little time their empty belly's won, and they started to eat, chewing very precisely and ready to spit it out when the would taste something foul.

'De cheniog? I wish we had paid more attention at Erestors' lessons.' /_do you understand him?_/ Elladan was already finished, he had eaten even faster than his brother.

'A little, Savo amdir! Ada is coming! At least, he said. I don't know when.' /_have hope!/ _

'Na vedui! I was starting to get worried!' /_at last!_/

**...**

The horses were prepared, they should go every moment. 'Please, send word as soon as you hear from them and tell them they may never, ever do this again!'

'I shall, Herven nin. Galo Anor erin râd gîn.' /_my husband, may the sun shine upon your path._/

'Galu!' /_goodbye!_/ Elrond spurred his horse and rode away, with Glorfindel following.

They rode for a long time, Elrond wanted this to be done. With a little luck, he could be back in three days.

'My lord, slow down! Don't exhaust the horses. We have plenty of time. They expect us tomorrow evening if not later.'

'Goheno nin, you are right. I want to be back as soon as possible. My heart wants to be in Imladris, waiting for the twins to come home.' /_forgive me_/

'Henion, I also want to go back and find them. But Celebrían is right. We have to do this. Let us hope they are safe.' /_I understand_/

'Sometimes hope is all we have. But let us not speak about this! It is better if we rest here. We are already halfway, and the horses are indeed exhausted. We will continue tomorrow.

They didn't lit a fire and ate their meal in silence, not knowing they went towards the twins instead of away.

**...**

It had started some time ago. The silence was suddenly interrupted by yelling and screaming. 'Let him stay a night in the cell! At least we don't have to worry about him. Let him sleep it of in the jail!'

Others agreed with the speaker. Elladan and Elrohir had woken up a moment ago from the noise. They didn't know what was going on but it didn't sound good.

The door swung open, revealing a big, drunk man, who stumbled in the cell. Behind him the door closed once more.

Both the elflings froze. The smell from the man suggested he hadn't seen a bath for quite some time.

'There are two of you! Did you also drunk to much? They don't like that, but I'm just a simple man who works hard. May I not go to the inn every now and then for a bit beer?' the man jabbered.

'Sogant ylf ernedui' /_he had too many cups of drink_/ Elladan hissed in Elrohirs' ears.

'Iston.' /_I know._/

The drunk man started singing:

'Let me drink, if I want…

Let me be, if I want…

That's all I want!'

The man sighed. 'sing for me little elves, you are my only company!'

It was strange, but both Elladan and Elrohir felt pity for the man, They didn't know why. Maybe the way his eyes spoke of great sorrow. A little later they found themselves sing a lullaby for a drunken man.

'Thank you, keep singing. You look like my son.. He would be 8 now. But he is gone with my wife, and I remain in this damned world. I wish…' He started to snore.

It was dark in the village, only from a little loam hut sounded a soft song. If one should listen he would be sad and happy, the same time. When the lullaby was over, another song filled the dark. Comforting the singing elflings and the snoring man.

_"The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_Tinuviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her rainment glimmering._

_**...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**...**

Elrohir woke up, the first thing he saw was his brother, sleeping with his mouth open. The other thing was the Edain, he was already awake. He fixed his eyes on Elrohir. 'Hello, little elf. Did you sleep well?'

Elrohir nodded. 'You?'

'Yes. Thanks to you two. I don't think I introduced myself last night. I am Berend. I know lord Elrond and heard tales about his twin sons. I assume you are his sons?'

'Yes, how know father?'

'I am not from here, I am from a village closer to Rivendell. Five years ago, our village was attacked by orcs. My son just turned three. The elves came to help us. You father himself tried to heal my son, but his wounds proved fatal. I- I couldn't stay there, my wife had died protecting our son. I was a merchant at the time, I wasn't there when I should be. I've changed since then. When I drink, I can forget things for a while. I know it's weak but I cannot help myself.'

'Not weak. You good man. We help you?'

You are wise, little elf. I thank you for your comforting words. I really am sorry about your situation. I wish I could do something for you.'

'Will be good. Father comes and we go.'

'I hope so, I really do.'

**...**

'We will arrive in the afternoon, my lord. With a bit of luck we will finish the negotiations tomorrow morning. Then we shall be back in Imladris in 1 or 2 days.' Glorfindel announced.

'Good, I hope it will not take much time. The twins must be back by now.'

'Aye, they must be. Somewhere behind us must be a desperate messenger, wondering why we ride as if a group of orcs is behind us.'

'If that was the case, we would fight, not flee.'

'Aye. Luckily, there's no group of orcs. It wouldn't give a good impression: arriving with orc blood all over us.'

'It indeed would not.'

'But neither would it give a good impression if we arrive all covered in dirt and too tired to move. We most likely will arrive like that if we keep up this speed. Slow down, my lord. We will arrive this afternoon. No need to hurry!'

'Ben iest gîn. Still, something urges me to a greater speed.'/_as you wish_./

They will be fine, hir nin. Avo drasto.' /_don't worry._/

'You always know what's on my mind, mellon nin.'

'Someone has to.'

'Indeed. Posto hí. We will continue after the lunch.' /_rest here._/

**...**

'You can go away now, Berend, Stay out of trouble! And you two, you may go outside when you ate you food.'

After they were finished, Stuart bound a rope around Elladans' necks, as a collar. He used another one as a leach. He did the same to Elrohir.

'Now, you cannot escape. In the midst of our village square we have a post, I'll tie you up to it. Enjoy yourselves!'

Another man came and took the elflings to the square. Both elflings enjoyed being outside. For a moment they just sat back next to each other, listening to the birds and watching the clouds in the sky.

Elladan tried to loosen the rope he was bind with. He had little success, the was well knotted and he couldn't move it.

A few meter away from him a young boy tripped. Elrohir kneeled besides him. 'You good? Not hurt? I help you?'

The boy just stared at him. 'Hey! Go away from him! That's my little brother! Leave him alone!'

A twelve-year-old boy came running towards them. 'Did the elf trip you? Come, go to mother. She will take care of you.'

Elrohir looked up. 'He fell. I help?'

'You? You have done enough! It was you, wasn't it? Stuart is right! Curse you and your whole kind!' With those words he threw some dust in Elrohirs' eyes.

Elrohir cried out, the dust stung in his eyes. Elladan came racing towards them. 'Daro! Ego! Leave us! /_Stop! Go away!_/

The boy didn't understand him but it wasn't hard to guess. He kicked Elrohir, just to toy with him. He hadn't expect Elladans' reaction. Elladan punched him in the face before pushing him away.

'Ro, Ci vaer?'/_are you well?_/

'Nîdh. Tirio!' _/It hurts. Look out!_/

The boy tried to kick Elladan in his back but Elladan was ready. Before the boy knew what happened, he found himself pinned on the ground. 'Let me go, you damned elf!'

After a short wavering Elladan released the boy. 'Go! Leave us.'

The boy stumbled back until Elladan couldn't reach him

'I will come back! You will regret this elf!'

**...**

'Alae! Hir nin. These tracks are strange! Since when do children hunt?' /_Behold, my lord_/

The tracks in the ground close to their camp were strange indeed. It seemed as if the camp was used only a few days ago. The strangest thing were the tracks of small children, sitting far away from the fire.

'Ú- Iston, maybe we could ask them. Anyway, it's not our business. I'm ready to go. We will reach the village in two hours, I think.' /_I don't know._/

'I agree. I'm wondering what our welcome will be like. They aren't too fond of elves in this region.'

'We will find out soon, for good or for bad.'

'Let's hope for the best!' Glorfindel answered.

**...**

Elrohir tried to hide behind the post, the boy had returned. This time with five of his friends. They were just out of reach, the rope around his neck prevented him from touching them. Next to him sat Elladan, who moaned softly. The boys threw things at them, pebbles and small sticks, and one of them had hit him just above his brow.

'Not so good now, are you elf? Tripping small children is one thing, receiving justice something else. You don't even understand me, do you elf? You are were you belong, chained like a disobedience dog!'

Another rock hit Elrohir. He closed his eyes.

'Hey you! Yes, you there! Stop that! Leave the two alone!' A voice sounded. Berend came running to the group of boys. 'Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? Bullying innocent children! Go, before I get angry!'

'But sir, one of them let my brother trip, and the other punched me in the face, I didn't do anything!'

'Ú-thand' /_un-true_/ hissed Elladan.

'I'm sure your brother tripped by accident and I think you deserved that punch. Go! Or would you prefer if I told your parents?'

The boys didn't hesitate and ran off.

Berend looked at the two elflings, they both had bruises from the fight. One of them quickly swiped away some blood that threatened to fall in his eyes. 'Thank you, Berend.'

'You're welcome. It was the least I could do. Are you hurt?'

'No, we are good.'

Suddenly some men rushed towards the elflings, pushing Berend aside. 'Hurry! Get the elflings out of here! He may not see them.'

'What's happening?' Someone exclaimed.

'It's that elf-lord! We didn't expect him to arrive so quickly'

'You mean he's here?'

'Yes! We have to get those elflings to Stuarts office. He may not see them!'

The hearts of both the brothers sprang up at these words. Their father had finally arrived!

**...**

**Please review? I would like to know what you think about it.**

**Faine Webbe: thanks! I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story as well.**

**Myridia: Thank you! your reviews are very encouraging! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**...**

'Is there any news yet?' Celebrían was gazing out of the window while saying this, as if she hoped the twins would appear suddenly.

'Not yet my lady.' Erestor hated himself for saying this, 'but I think we have to consider that they may be injured. I think we have to double our search parties.'

'Why haven't they found anything yet?' It sounded as a reproach.

'The twins must have travelled very carefully, not leaving any trail. We know they went to the forest, but their tracks are hidden beneath a big layer of leafs. Autumn is coming early this year.'

'I know you all try as hard as you can, goheno nin. You cannot help it.' /_forgive me/_

'Their presence is missed everywhere, my lady. Song nor laughter has been heard in the hall of fire since they're gone.'

'Song nor laughter fill my heart, it only feels despair. Erestor, what if they're not found? What if something happens!'

'It will be fine, my lady. Even if something has happened, the search parties will find them. Over a few days or even ours, we have found them, I promise.'

Hannon le. Your words are a great comfort for my despairing heart.'

'My pleasure.'

But when Erestor walked away, the lady of Imladris felt her confidence sink once again. 'By the Valar, where are you, my sons?'

**…**

They were being led through small streets. The man before them almost ran, for he was afraid for a certain Elf lord.

'Elrohir, if we can escape now, we can go to ada!' Elladan whispered. The man couldn't hear him but Elrohir could with his elven hearing.

'You're right! What do we do?'

'You grab his legs, then I will make him trip. On Neledh. Min…Tâd…Neledh, Si!'/ _On three. One…two… three, Now!_/

The elflings rushed towards the man. They were strong and determinate.

The man fell but he didn't let them claim victory. He hit the first elfling at the head, making the elfling fall. He pushed himself up again, he wouldn't be defeated by the small children!

He kicked one of them in the stomach, the elf doubled over, grasping for air. Quickly he pushed the other against the wall. The elf hit the wall with a satisfactory 'smack!'

The other elf had regained his breath and attacked the man once again. The man dealt out a gigantic blow and the elfling dropped at the floor, unconscious.

Elrohir sat against the wall, the man turned towards him. He saw his brother lying motionless at the ground and felt a feeling of utter defeat wash over him.

'You damned elf! Did you really think you got a chance?'

Elrohir looked away, outraging the man even more. 'Answer me! How stupid are you?'

Elrohir didn't even flinch when the man kicked him. 'We have to hurry. Stand up!'

Elrohir stood up, very slowly. It seemed as if his whole body hurt.

The man checked Elrohirs rope again. It had survived the fight. The man made the rope tighter, not tight enough to choke Elrohir but the rope cut in his skin. 'I'm not gonna carry the other. You carry him our I'll drag him!'

Without a word Elrohir kneeled besides Elladan. He lifted him. Elladan wasn't to heavy but to Elrohir it seemed he was getting heavier and heavier while they walked through the small lanes from the village.

When he almost dropped Elladan he spoke to himself. 'Don't drop him! Carry him 'cause he would do the same for you.'

And he kept repeating that, while running after the man with Elladan in his arms.

**…**

Two horses stopped at the village square. One dark haired and one golden haired elf dismounted from their horses.

Their horses were sweating. It seemed as if the elves were in a great hurry.

'Welcome, my lords to our village. Would you like to take a bath before we start with the negotiations?' Stuart asked.

'That will not be necessary, please let us start.'

'As you wish my lord. Please follow me to my office.' While walking Stuart started talking once again. 'This are hard times for our village. We have lost some trading contacts, not a long time ago.'

'I'm afraid I don't understand. Your crops were good. It also doesn't seem as if anyone lives in poverty.'

'My people are proud! My lord, we hide our discomforts easily. We need money.'

Elrond tried to stay neutral. 'Where do you want to get it from?'

'Let's not talk about this at the open streets, my lord. We're almost at my office. It's the big red door over there. If you would excuse me for a minute. I have to check something. I will be back in a minute.'

**…**

'Where are the elves?' Stuart came in.

'They're in the house next to your office. One of them is unconscious, they tried to escape. The other one has carried him. They must have some new bruises but I don't think I hit them to hard, it are elves after all. I don't think you can break one this easy.'

'I want them both conscious! Take care of that. I'm negotiating with the elf lord and I don't want to do anything wrong. They have to walk into my office with their one legs!'

'Yes, I will take care of that. Do they have to be unbound?'

No! Of course not, you fool! You just tell me they tried to escape and you want to unbind them? No, you are going right now to those two, wake them up and then you stay. You have to keep an eye at them. And if I call for them, you have to lead them.'

'All right. I will take a bucket ice-water with me, then he will wake up.'

**…**

A wave of cold hit Elladan, he immediately regained consciousness. He didn't remember being here, before him a face appeared. 'Ah! You're awake again! Good. Your brother was worried about you, please comfort him. I hate it when he cries like a baby!'

Elladan tried to sit up, he was dizzy and the whole world spun.

'Dan! Ci vaer?' /_are you well_/ the panicked voice of his brother sounded.

'Im vaer. Man agorer?' /_ I am well, what happened?_/

'you were unconscious! I had to carry you towards here. Does your head hurt?'

'You carried me? Ant gîn vîr mi guren, hannon le.' /_I shall treasure your gift in my heart, thank you._/

'I 'ell nîn.' /_It was my pleasure._/

'Shut up you two! Or I will make you shut up.'

The elfling were silent, they didn't want a fight with the man again.

**…**

**Please! Review, I would like to know what you thought about this chapter! **

**Faine Webbe: Thank you! What did you think about this chapter? **

**Myridia: Thanks again for your review! It definitely keeps me going on with the story. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**...**

When they entered Stuarts office, they were amazed. His office was decorated with expensive vases and tapestry. 'Something is not right, my lord. I don't think the village needs money, I think their leader wants money.'

'I think the same. I'm afraid this is the type of leader who keeps everything for himself. We shall have words about that.'

Their conversations was interrupted by a servant, 'I'm sorry my lords, but there's a man on the square, saying he must see the Lord of Rivendell.'

'Tell the man I'll come to him after the negotiations.' Elrond said. He was curious because not much villagers would know what Rivendell was and almost no-one, except the village leader, knew that he was the Lord of Rivendell.

'I already said that, my lord. He kept saying he must see the Lord of Rivendell immediately.'

Glorfindel answered 'I shall go. I have the same authority as Lord Elrond, if he gives me permission,'

'You have it. Hannon le, mellon nin.'/_thank you, my friend./_

Glorfindel nodded and turned. 'I will be back as soon as possible.'

**…**

Elrond didn't have to wait long, Stuart returned almost immediately after Glorfindels departure. 'I'm sorry my lord for keeping you waiting. There were some issues with a few farmers.'

'No need to apologise. Your office is truly impressive. I wonder: where did you get the money for it: I thought this were hard times for you and your village?'

'It are, but soon it will be over. I request 4,000 silver coins from the elves.'

'And why, exactly do you think we should give that to you? I don't think this village is in real need of any money at all. Your office itself is the proof. Not much people possess this much. You shouldn't be complaining.' Elrond tried to stay calm but it was hard. What was that arrogant man thinking!

'I've something valuable or actually, two things. I ask 2,000 coins for one. 4,000 for both.'

'I can't imagine something that valuable. But show it and I'll consider it.'

'As you wish.' Stuart said to a servant nearby: 'Go fetch Eric. He'll know what to do.'

The servant bowed and disappeared.

**…**

'My lord!' a servant came rushing towards him. 'I am requested to show you the way to the square, please follow me.'

Glorfindel nodded, he was sure he could find the way on his own but it could be insulting if he didn't accept the offer.

They walked in silence and after a ten-minutes' walk they arrived. 'My lord, please follow me. He's in that building over there.'

It was a loam hut. Glorfindel couldn't see a window but he guessed it was on the other side. 'You are sure? It does not look like a place anyone should choose for a conversation.'

'He's kind of strange my lord. Please enter!' The servant opened the door and Glorfindel stepped in. One glance was enough to let his alarm bells ring. A trap!

He turned. Just in time to see how the door closed. 'No! Edro! Si!' /_ Open! Now!_/

He tried to open the door himself but it was locked. From outside he heard a voice: 'I'm sorry my lord. We'll free you after the negotiations.'

Glorfindel took a deep breath. He was angry with himself, he should have known this was a trap! He started pacing, the only thing he could do now was wait. And he hated waiting.

**…**

'Ada!' two voices sounded. The brothers tried to rush forward but the man behind them gave the ropes a tug, the elflings fell backwards. Grasping for air.

Elrond's mood changed rapidly, he was annoyed by Stuart but the wave of emotions that rolled now through him was indescribable. Feeling of surprise were quickly overshadowed by concern and an cold anger. 'Nin gwerianneg! Imladris will give you nought!' _/You betrayed me!_/

Stuart stepped back. He knew he was playing a dangerous game but hadn't understand how dangerous it was. He could almost feel the cold anger radiate from the elf lord. He couldn't look him in the eyes. After the first shock his arrogance returned. As long as he had the two elves, the other one wouldn't do anything.

'Like I said, Very valuable. 2,000 silver coins each!' He grabbed the ropes from the other man's hands.

Elrond stepped forwards, toward his sons. His eyes scanned them for injuries. His rage flamed up even more when he found some.

Both the twins were bruised. Elladan had a black eye and Elrohir seemed to have hurt his back and ribs. The hands of the brothers were bound behind their back and a rope around their neck was used as a collar.

Stuart grabbed Elrohirs' hair and pulled him towards him. 'No step further! Are you going to pay?'

'We don't pay traitors. Free my sons immediately! Or you shall feel the anger of Rivendell!'

Stuart smiled. He pulled to Elrohirs' hair and by doing this, he forced Elrohir to look up. Elrohir couldn't help hissing in pain when the rope cut in his already grazed neck.

**…**

Three steps, turn. Two steps, turn. Three steps, turn. Two steps…. Glorfindel was pacing in his cell. He could hear conversations from the outside but it wasn't very interesting. He stopped, he had seen something on the ground.

Someone had sad here, he was small, it must be a child and beside him another child had sat. There where tracks of an adult to. Glorfindel tried to supress a coldness from creeping on him. It couldn't! but there was no other explanation.

Two elflings were missing. They were out hunting in the forest. They must have stumbled at some villagers. The tracks in the camp! That camp was used a few days ago by small children! But where were they now? If it was true, and they were in this village, where?

Glorfindel didn't have to think long about that, the office. Stuart wanted money and he had Elladan and Elrohir. 'Rhaich!' /_ Curses!_/

Outside there was some commotion. It sounded as a fight. 'What are you doing? Give the key back!'

Someone was pushed against the walls of the jail. 'Nothing to look at! Go away at once. I just had a little conversation.'

The lock cracked. The door swung open. 'My lord, come out quickly! You have to help the two little ones! They're in trouble.'

No need to tell me! Glorfindel thought. He was out in one second. 'Thank you. Who are you and what do you know about the twins?'

'I'm Berend, the little elves are brought to the office.'

'I know. I shall go there immediately!'

'My lord. You should not go that way. It isn't the quickest. Let me lead you, I know a shorter route.'

'Lead me then, Imladris is in your depts.'

'No, I'm in Imladris' depts..'

**…**

Elladan examined the room closely, he found what he searched on Stuarts desk. A knife, if he only could cut his bonds… He saw Elrohir watching him carefully. 'A diversion?' his lips formed the words and he saw that Elrohir understood him.

Elrond hadn't miss the interaction between his sons and prepared for whatever was about to happen.

Elrohir suddenly went limp. Stuart tried to catch him and in a reflex, he let go of Elladans' rope. Elladan jumped forwards and grabbed the knife. He quickly started cutting the ropes his wrists were bound. It seemed an eternity but eventually, he was done. He cut the rope around his neck and turned towards Elrohir. What he saw let him froze.

Stuart had drawn his knife and had placed it on Elrohirs throat. 'Let me pass! Or I'll cut his throat!'

Elrond stepped away from the door and Stuart went outside. He walked after him. Elladan walked besides him. The elflings eyes were full of concern for his brother.

Elrohir tried move away but the knife on his throat was just pressed harder. A small trickle of blood appeared. He was terrified and angry with himself. Why was he captured by this man again! He could only hope for a miracle to free him.

**…**

**What did you think about this chapter? Please review! It keeps me going.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Glorfindel ran. He ran as if the enemy himself was chasing him. But behind him was no orc nor warg, he was following a man instead. The man and the elf ran through dirty lanes, trying desperately to come in time.

Berend was out of breath, not used to running anymore. Still he kept going and a strange sensation filled him. Something inside him sang. He felt good for the first time in 5 years. Yes, he was running through small dirty lanes with and elf lord and yes, the two small children were in a great danger but he felt alive again. No tears threatening to fall over and no despair, forcing him to drink away his grief.

He looked behind him, slightly surprised to see the elf so close, he hadn't heard a sound. The elf's blue eyes shone with rage and promised a certain death for those who dared to hurt his lords sons. Berend shuddered, he was glad he wasn't the one who evoked the look in the elf's eyes.

He stopped, 'My lord, it's just around the corner. Be careful, Stuart might be a traitor but smart he is! He has probably some guards watching the street. I don't think we can go to his office without being noticed.'

The elf smiled and pointed to the roof from a house nearby. 'We don't have to. That roof is made ill and cannot support a full-grown human, such as yourself. It can however support an elf. I shall go over the roofs, that way I can come to his office unnoticed.'

Berend looked unbelievingly up to the roof. 'I don't want to question your decision but are you certain my lord? It seems very unstable, at the point of collapsing! And how are you going to get so high, it must be three meters at least!'

Glorfindel only smiled. He had examined the building and he had seen a few places he could go up. The elf jumped lightly on a wooden plank, which was sticking out of the building. The plank was one meter above the ground and standing on it he could just reach the gutter. With one fluid motion Glorfindel pulled himself up.

…

Stuart walked backwards out of his office, somewhere his plan had gone terribly wrong. As soon as that cursed little elf had grabbed that knife, he knew he would lose. But it matter not, he still had one. If he could escape this village, he would get rid of at least that elf. He pressed the knife deeper in the fair beings neck. 'Give me a horse! Now'

The elf lord didn't react. The smaller elf did, however. He sprung forward with lighting speed, trying desperately to aid his brother. Stuart smiled, it would be fun to show that elf the real meaning of a fight. 'Come on! Fight me. Or are you afraid?'

'Elladan! Daro. Come here immediately, this human is not worth it!' /_stop!_/ A deep voice sounded, the small elf froze in a step. He seemed in conflict with his own feelings. He wanted to help his brother, so much that is hurts, but he knew his father was right.

'Go to your daddy, little coward. Hide behind his back! Are you afraid of losing?' Stuart taunted, he wanted to say some other things but was interrupted by the elfling he held. 'Avo garo! Muindor nin, Avo garo!' /_don't do it, my brother, don't do it!_/

Elladan made his decision. His brother didn't want him to fight so he wouldn't. He walked back to his father. Elrond smiled, he knew Elladan had quite a temper and was very proud at the young elf. 'Agoreg vae, ion nin.' /_you did well, my son_/

'Leave my son and your live shall be spared! There is no other way for you to go. Leave my son and we shall not hunt you 'till the end.'

'Comforting word, o mighty elf! I don't trust you and your kin. Never have you looked at us when we were in need of help! Never did you speak to us as you equal. What do your promises tell me? Nothing they are! Nothing but lies! If I release this son of yours, you shall kill me and I will not let that happen!' Stuart did believe the elf but he didn't gave the offer a second thought. He felt mighty, it was him, not the elf who controlled the situation.

…

Glorfindel had heard the whole conversation while climbing on the roof and couldn't stand it anymore. He let all caution flee and jumped soundless behind the man, his sword ready for action. The man hadn't noticed his appearance and was completely focused on Elrond. Glorfindel moved very careful, and walked forward until he stood directly behind the man. He slid his sword under the man's throat and whispered in his ear. 'Let go, now! Or you shall not live to see a new day.'

Stuart knew he was defeated and let the elfling go. Elrohir landed on the ground but didn't rise again. His vision was vague from the tears that had formed in his eyes. It were tears of pure relief. 'Elrohir, ion nin, Ci vaer?' /_ Are you well?_/

Elrohir could only nod, trying not to cry.

Elrond was with him in only a few steps. He embraced his son, relief flowing through him. He embraced his sons, giving the comfort only a parent could give.

Glorfindel lowered his sword. 'Leave, leave and never come back! The next time I see you, I will not give you any mercy!'

Stuart nodded, feeling relief flow through him, the elf hold to his word after all. After his relief his anger caught up with him. The blond elf walked to the others, his back turned to Stuart. He slowly grabbed his dagger. He was defeated but a cornered animal could still attack. He aimed the dagger at the dark-haired elf lord and threw it.

A few things happened at the same time, Berend saw what was happening from where he was standing he was too far away to help the elves. 'Watch out!'

Glorfindel turned, faster than the human eye could follow and saw the dagger fly past him. Without hesitation he drew his sword and cut the throat from Stuart in one fluid motion.

Elrohir and Elladan looked up with identical looks of horror on their face. The dagger flew towards Elrond, and hit him. 'Ada, Û! Tirio!' /_father, no! look out!_/

A sharp pain was the only thing that the lord of Rivendell felt before darkness claimed him.

**...**

**the test week is almost over so I can update again! I hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you think? **

**Myridia: Is this the justice Stuart diserved? I hope you liked the chapter and I'm glad you always review, it is really encouraging!**

**Blade Draco: Thx! Did I update it soon enough?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**...**

Two beings laid on the ground, an elf and a men. A dagger protruded out the chest of the elf. 'Ada! Avo ego, saes!' /_don't go, please_/

Glorfindel shove the elflings out the way and searched for a pulse. After a few seconds he found one and relief washed over him. 'He is alive, is there a place we can tend for him? I don't know if the dagger has pierced vital organs.'

Berend answered. 'Go to his office, I'm sure you can take care of him there, but don't come out again. I don't know how long it will take 'till the villagers find out who killed Stuart and, begging you pardon my lord, people don't like elves here. You have to leave as soon as possible.'

Glorfindel nodded, 'I understand, in that chase, you may not be seen with us. It could lead to a disaster for you. Go back to the square, we shall find our way out of here.'

It surprised Glorfindel when the human shook his head. 'No my lord, I cannot do that. I shall go to the square and fetch your horses. This evening I shall bring the horses to the office. On horses I'm sure you can escape.'

'Berend, may the Valar watch your path! If you ever need help, don't hesitate and go to Rivendell! Luck has not deceived us when the twins met you. I am most grateful.'

'Thank you my lord, I shall be here when the sun goes down.'

**…**

'My lady, There is still no sign of the twins, I think it's wise if someone goes to lord Elrond, to inform him. If you don't mind, I shall go.' Erestor said to the lady of Imladris. She stared out the window, not even responding to him. Her eyes looked to things nobody else could see.

'My lady, do I have your permission? Don't give up your hope, I'm sure there's an explanation for the twins disappearance.'

This time Celebrían did look up. 'An explanation? I try to hold on to hope but I cannot feel it anymore. My mind keeps thinking about the only logical explanation and my heart is breaking. You can go and bring Elrond to me, maybe we can grief together over our sons.'

'Posto, Hiril nin, We shall find them, no matter what. Avo dhavo am môr!' /_stop that, my lady. Don't yield to darkness_/

Celebrían opened her mound to say something when she paled. 'Hiril nin! What is wrong?'

'Nae! Herven nin, Na man anug? Baw, avo gwathagir!' /_alas! My husband, where did you go? Don't do it, don't leave me!_/ Celebrían went limp and didn't move again.

'My lady! Echuio! Get the healers, hortho!' /_Awaken, hurry!_/ Erestor was at a loss what to do and the last time he didn't do what to do, was a very long time ago. He turned to a healer. 'I'm going to lord Elrond. Something is wrong. Take the lady to the healing wings and make sure nothing is amiss. I shall return in a week.'

The healer nodded and turned away, calling to other healers to get a litter.

**…**

'Glorfindel, is ada gonna be all right? Why doesn't he wake?' Elrohir asked the blonde haired warrior.

'Yes, penneth. I am not a healer but even I can see your father is all right. It's merely the shock. The dagger didn't hit anything vital.' They were seated in the comfortable chairs in Stuarts office. Elrond lay on a sofa, still unconscious.

'But if ada is all right, why doesn't he wake?' Elladan asked.

'Because, penneth, his body thinks itself in danger and shuts down, it's the shock. I'm sure your father shall waken soon enough, when he is ready. And now you have worried enough about your father. Let me see your injuries. Elladan first.'

'Why me! Elrohir can go first!' Elladan exclaimed.

'Fine, Elrohir let me see your injuries.'

'Why me! Elladan can go first! You said it yourself.'

Elladan didn't even let Elrohir speak, 'No! Elrohir you are more injured than me, so you go first!'

Elrohir raised his eyebrows 'Me? And what about you? I'm not the one with a black eye, that's you. I don't even need it!'

'Quiet! Both of you, Elladan and Elrohir, I don't care who goes first, just chose!'

Elladan and Elrohir blinked, suddenly, a smile formed on Elladan's lips. 'Why do we need treatment? I aren't injured and Elrohir isn't too.'

Elrohir smiled to, understanding what his twin wanted. 'Yes, Who do we need it?'

'Because you're both hurt! Elladan, you have a black eye and bruises everywhere. Elrohir, you have hurt your ribs, don't deny it! I've seen it.'

The twins were grinning. 'Why?'

'What do you mean? You just need it!'

It seemed as if the twins were changed into to small demons, with identical smiles they spoke the same word, at the same time. 'Why?'

'Stop it! Elladan, sit down.'

'Why?'

'Because I say so.'

'Why?'

'Sit down now!'

The twins exchanged a look. 'Why?'

'just because.'

'I don't think that's a good reason. Is it Elrohir?'

'Nay, it is not. Ada always tells us to do things for a reason. Because is not a reason.'

Quiet, both of you! Sit down now and I shall treat to your injuries. Or I shall tell it your father.'

Both the twins were laughing now. A single word formed on their lips. 'Why?'

The brothers tried to look serious but failed miserably. A chuckle escaped from Elrohir's lips. Soon the twins were doubling over in laughing. Glorfindel looked as if he wanted to sink in the ground.

A soft chuckle was heard from the place where Elrond was laying. 'Mellon nin, I think they've got you!'

'Elrond! Your awake, How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine.'

'No, you're not, you just got a dagger in your chest! How do you call that fine?'

'Ada, you're fine! We have so much to tell you! We were hunting and we almost got a rabbit and we saw a….'

'Peace, peace. You can tell me when we are on our way.' Elrond tried to sit up. But Glorfindel pushed him back.

'Lay down and rest, I shall have a look at your chest. And after that I shall take care of your sons.'

The Peredhil- family looked at each other. Grinning they said one word. 'Why?'

**…**

**Faine Webbe: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm glad you reviewed again.**

**Myridia: Thanks, your reviews are always wonderful to read!**

**Blade Draco: Haha, I tried to update the story every week. I hope you liked this chapter as well. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Snow was falling, it made all the sounds very soft and covered the world in a white blanket, the valley of Rivendell was peaceful and quiet. On first sight, it seemed as if Rivendell was a place of recovery. Still, something missed. If this was a normal winter day, two other elflings would join the rest, making snowman and holding a snow fight.

Those small elves were not in Rivendell and with them, happiness had left. The lord of the house was gone and the lady didn't react on anything. She gazed out the window, watching other elflings play, and waiting on her husband. She closed her eyes and tears fell silently.

Suddenly she stood up and walked away from the window in the healing ward. Ignoring all the healers who told her that she should not leave, she walked silently to the chamber of the twins. Seeing the beds untouched, she felt a new wave of pain flowing over her. Every time she came to this room, she hoped that she could see the twins somehow, sleeping silently and peacefully.

Celebrían didn't know it, but the twins were indeed sleeping silently and peacefully. The sun started to sink away, in an hour everything would be dark again.

**…**

'Mellon nin, you are not going to ride a horse!' the golden haired elves exclaimed. 'Have you gone completely mad?'

'Elladan and Elrohir cannot ride a horse on their own, they are too small, and keep quiet, in Valar's name, the twins are finally sleeping.'

I AM QUIET! By the stars, Elrond you are not going to ride a horse, I have seen your face twist in pain every time you move. You can barely sit up without help and….' Glorfindel was shouting now. He just could not believe it. Sure, the Peredhil family was stubborn and it seemed clear to him from who the twins got it.

'Glorfindel? Is something wrong?' Elladan asked, rubbing his eyes with his hands. 'you were shouting.'

Elrond gave Glorfindel an I-told-you-so look. 'Nothing is wrong, ion nin. Go back to sleep.'

Somewhere in the town there was sudden noise but the elves paid little attention, they were too far away to hear what people were saying. 'Ada?'

'Yes, ion nin?'

Why are you never afraid? I tried to be brave just like you but I couldn't. I am really afraid of these villagers. Why can't I be brave?'

Elrond grabbed Elladans hand. 'You were brave, very brave. Everybody is sometimes afraid, you don't need to be ashamed for that. I was afraid too.'

Elladan looked away, silent tears blurred his vision. 'were you?' he managed to say.

'Aye, I was. Every second I didn't know where you was, I was afraid. Every second felt as long as an eternity. And not only I was afraid, everybody was. Your mother, Glorfindel, Erestor. A burden has lifted from my hearth now you are finally safe.'

'I'm sorry, ada. I promise never to go hunting again. I shall never go away without you knowing that.'

'We shall not speak about that now. Be quiet, my child, and wake Elrohir. I try to hear what's happening outside. The noise has become harder and it's coming towards us.' Elrond closed his eyes to concentrate better, beside him, he saw Glorfindel do the same. A feeling of uneasiness was slowly creeping over them.

**...**

'Stuart is dead!'

'What?'

'Why?'

'It were the elves. I saw it with my own eyes!'

'Why didn't you tell sooner?'

'They tried to capture me too and I had to hide! I almost didn't make it. Luckily I managed to overpower one of the elves. The blond one. He couldn't stand against my fighting techinque.' The man who spoke was a young man. He clearly wanted to impress the others and from the looks he got, he had succeeded.

'Where are they? Kill them!'

**...**

'Ú-thand! That filthy human! How dares he?'/_un-true_/ Glorfindel exclaimed. 'We didn't even see him!'

'Ada! What's happening? Are we in danger?'

'Glorfindel! Calm down. Is there another way we can leave this house?'

'No, only a window. Wait! I see someone.'

The elflings rushed past Glorfindel. 'It is Berend! And he has two horses.' Elrohir screamed, waving at the man.

'Elrond, we have to jump. It's only three meters above the ground so we should make it easily. Still, I'm worried about you. Can you jump?'

Elrond gave an unreadable look. 'Do I have a choice?'

The lord of Imladris tried to stand up but couldn't make it. He was halfway up when the world started to spin around him. Glorfindel cached the elf lord, preventing him from falling flat on his face. 'We shall jump together. Elladan and Elrohir, I and your father jump first. After that you jump, I shall catch you. Don't hesitate. We do not have much time.'

Without more words he led Elrond to the window and, after making sure he could stable Elrond, jumped.

A soft tump was heard, Elrond hissed when he connected with the ground.

'Elrohir, you're next!'

Elrohir closed his eyes before he jumped. He flew through the air a few second before strong arms caught him. 'Elladan, your turn!'

A few moments later all the elves stood safe on the ground. That meant: The twins and Glorfindel stood. Elrond hold on to Glorfindel to prevent himself from falling. He tried to calm his breathing, with every breath he took his chest felt to be on fire. He heared Glorfindel ask 'Mellon nin? Are you all right? We have to go.'

'Berend! You came! Thank you!'

Berend almost fell when the brothers hugged him tightly. 'No need to thank me, little elf. I have something for you and your brother. Hold your hands out and close your eyes.'

The elflings did what he told them. When they opened their eyes, the saw two golden bells on their hands. 'My wife said they bring luck and you need that, I think! Keep them with you.'

Elrohir nodded. 'We will. Hannon le.'

'I shall help you on your horse.'

It was a rare sight. Two horses stormed off. On one, two small children could be seen, holding on to the horses manes. On the other two lords sat. The dark haired lord leaned against the golden haired. They were heading home. Berend sighed. Maybe it was time for him to go home also, back to where he had lived with his child and wife. He was sure he could get a job there again, maybe he could be a trader again. Than he could travel around the world again and see places no-one of his village had seen before. With renewed hope, he watched the horses run away, towards the sunset. 'Goodbye, little elves. I own you a lot.'

**…**

Erestors horse was running fast. He wanted to be by Elrond quickly. Over one or two days he would be in the village, not knowing what just happened there and in what danger he was.

**...**

**Please, review? I want to know what you thought about this chapter! Please?**

**Blade Drago: They can be quite stubborn indeed! What did you think about this chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

The villagers had surrounded Erestor, hayforks and other weapons pointed at him. 'Elf! Get off that horse. Now!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Why, master human, shall I do that? I just want to see Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel. Please, bring them to me. Say that I have an important message.'

'You seek for the murders? We chased them away. No elf is welcome in this village! You can't be trusted. And get off that horse, we shall punish you, instead of them! Right lads!'

The other men cheered loud. Erestor tried to talk his way out but it didn't work. He drew his dagger, knowing the only option was to fight. 'Let me pass! I mean no harm. I shall go now.'

The men didn't listen to reason and attacked the advisor. Erestor knew he had to go away and quick. He was no warrior, of course he was trained, but he was still an advisor, his hands made for writing and he had no sword, only his dagger.

He managed to fight off a few man and urged his horse forward, the horse listened to its master and jumped forward. Chaos arose. One moment Erestor was on his horse, surrounded by the townsmen. The next moment the horse had jumped over the group, and was running away. It was too good to be true. He had escaped with only a few scratches.

The elf didn't notice a men notching his arrow. Pain flashed through his arm at the moment the arrow hit, just above his elbow. He hadn't expect it and fell of his horse.

He started to run, knowing it was his only option. If he could reach the trees a few hundred meter further he could lose them. He may be an advisor but as an elfling, he had climbed trees often enough. Every time he moved, he felt shots of agony in his arm. He kept running, another arrow flew past him, barely missing him. _Valar, help me._

**…**

'Elladan, Elrohir, we shall camp here. Do you want to find some firewood?'

The twins nodded and started to search for dead wood on the floor. 'Why do we stop here? It's not even midday, we can go till the sun is down.'

'Glorfindel smiled. 'I'm sure you can. It's your father I'm worried about.'

'I'm fine. We can continue.' Elrond said, struggling to sit up on his own.'

Glorfindel ignored him. 'do you have the firewood? Come, I shall learn you how to build a fire. If you ever want hunting again, you have to know how it has to be done.'

'Really? May we go hunt again?'

Glorfindel could have hit himself. 'When you're older and when you take adults with you. But not in the near future. Maybe about an century or something?'

'What? No way! We are ready.'

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. 'You are ready? Do you call this ready? Do you have any idea how worried we were? Do you know that patrols of warriors are looking for you instead of doing their job? Do you…'

'Avo bedo! Lasto!' /_Don't speak! Listen!_/ Elrohir exclaimed suddenly. Glorfindel paused, and there he heard it. The howling of a wolf was heard. Soon the wolf was joined by others. 'Wolfs!'

'Grab your weapons, and go stand near the fire.'

The twins did as Glorfindel said. Their hands trembled. Glorfindel helped Elrond up and dragged him near the fire. 'Mellon nin, can you fight?'

Elrond sighed, 'I cannot stand, but give me my sword, maybe I can defend myself sitting.'

The elves waited, tense as a bowstring. It was starting to get dark. 'They have chosen another prey, probably something easier to catch then us.'

Suddenly a distant cry could be heard. The elves looked alarmed to each other. 'That was no animal. Someone else is here!'

Glorfindel jumped up. 'I'm going to take a look. Even if it's a human from that accursed town, he does not deserve such a faith. Elladan, Elrohir. Make sure the campfire is always burning and lay some bandages and herbs ready. I shall be back in two hours or less.'

Glorfindel mounted his horse and went to the cry.

**…**

'Erestor sat in a tree. His left arm felt numb. _I have to take the arrow out. Damn, this will hurt!_ He grabbed the arrow with his hand and started to pull, biting on his tongue so he would not scream and give his position away. After that he quickly cut a piece of his tunic and wound it around the injury, preventing it from bleeding.

After a few more minutes the pain started to dull. He stood up and watched around him. He saw no human close by. Soundlessly he jumped from the tree and started to walk to Imladris. He could not stay there all night and he had not much food. _I wish I still had my horse, Alas! For my horse is now in the village._

The sky was darkening when he heard it. A wolf was howling, close to him. _Valar, no!_ He turned around, searching for a shelter and not finding one.

A wolf jumped in front of him, blocking his path. Two others started to surround him. The first wolf leaped to him. With one fluid motion Erestor avoided the jaws. While he was regaining his balance, the others jumped on him.

One of the wolfs pinned Erestor beneath him. The advisor struggled to get the wolf off. He rammed his knife in the neck of the wolf, killing him. Unfortunately the wolf fell on him and he was pushed against the ground once more.

The biggest wolf attacked the now helpless elf. His jaws tightened around Erestors leg. Erestor couldn't bite down a cry of pain. He tried to push the dead wolf away, his wounded arm protesting.

He managed to get free but the other wolf was already upon him. Desperately he swung with his knife, wounding the wolf but not bad. He managed to make the wolf even angrier.

He kicked the wolf who still had hold on his leg. Erestor was surprised when the wolf let go. He stood up, barely avoiding the other wolf who jumped to his neck.

He didn't know if he imagined it but he heard in the distance hoofs. He had to get out of here. If the villagers got him, he wouldn't live. A little sarcastic he thought, if the wolves wouldn't have killed him by then.

He dared to take a look at his leg. Blood was pouring down, too much blood. _Is this how it ends? Erestor, first advisor from Elrond of Imladris would die this way? Killed by wolves?_

He was dizzy, the last thing he saw was one of the wolfs jumping towards him. The last thing he heard were hoof beats and his name called out. 'Erestor! Baw!' /_No_/

**…**

**Please review?**

**Blade Draco: I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Thanks for your review!**

**Zammy: I'm afraid Erestor has ended in a mess… poor Erestor! I hope I updated it soon enough XD**

**I fear I can't update next week… I'm going on holiday and we don't have internet. I'm sorry! I shall try to update it as soon as possible after my holiday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**...**

'Erestor, baw!' /_no!_/

Glorfindel jumped of his horse, while unsheathing his sword. The last wolf, now faced with a very angry balrog slayer, did the only sensible thing he could. He ran.

Glorfindel closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself. The sight that greeted his eyes when he opened them was horrible. Erestor laid half under a big grey dead wolf, but that was not the thing that frightened Glorfindel. It was the advisors leg.

Without wasting further time Glorfindel lifted the dead wolf from Erestor. He was quite surprised that Erestor had managed to kill two wolves, with only one dagger. The biggest wolf laid close to Erestors leg, with still a bit bloodied clothing in his jaws. It seemed that Erestor had kicked the wolf and, unbelievingly, cracked its skull.

Glorfindel grabbed the bandages in his hands and started to treat Erestor, without much hope. 'Erestor, Lasto nin! Tolo na calad! /_Hear me! Come to the light_/

With movements born out despair Glorfindel tried to stop the bleeding. 'Hold on, Erestor. Don't journey to Mandos halls!'

Glorfindel panicked, it didn't work! He couldn't stop the bleeding. Erestor needed a healer and a very good one. 'I'm going to get you to Elrond! Hold on, mellon nin!'

He laid Erestor over his horse and mounted. 'Noro lim!' /_run fast_/

**…**

The camp looked exactly how he had left it. Elladan stood left, Elrond sat in the middle and Elrohir stood right. All had their weapons drawn.

'Glorfindel! Erestor! What happened?' Elrond managed to say.

'No time. Erestor needs a healer, I cannot stop the bleeding!'

'Lay him near the fire! I have to see what I'm doing. Elladan, Elrohir, lay some more wood on the fire. Try to let it burn as brightly as you can!' Elrond changed into a healer. With the help of Glorfindel he sat by Erestor. 'Give me more bandage! This needs stitching! Glorfindel, press this down, I have not enough strength.'

Glorfindel did without asking what Elrond said. 'He has lost much blood, I'm afraid to much! Can you still save him?'

'Elladan, in the bag, there are some herbs. I need daragar!'

Elladan found the herb and handed it to his father. He remembered clearly what Elrond had said about the herb. '_This is daragar or, in the common language, bloodstop. If you use this herb it can stop the bleeding, but, be careful! If you use this herb, do not use too much! It can block the blood vessel and never, ever use it on an artery! Unless there is no other choice and you are a very experienced healer'_

'Are you going to use it on Erestors leg? But ada I thought there was an artery in the leg?' His father didn't even hear him. It wasn't hard to answer his own question. There really was no other choice.

**…**

The sun was already high in the sky before Elrond let out a sight and relaxed. 'His condition is stable, at the moment. We have to get him back to Imladris as soon as possible, there are not enough herbs.'

'I know, but how are we going to do that? We do not have enough horses to carry five elves and you and Erestor cannot ride alone.'

Elladan and Elrohir were waking up, they had fallen asleep a few hours ago.

'I'm fine! I can ride alone.' Elrond said

'No, you cannot'

'Yes, I can.'

'Cannot'

'Can'

'Cannot'

'C-'

'Let us stay here. Than can Erestor ride with Glorfindel and if Ada has any problems with riding, Glorfindel can help him. We will walk after you.' Elrohir broke in their 'conversation.'

Both elves looked at him as if he had gone completely mad. 'No! There is no way that we are going to leave you!' Elrond said, his voice a little sharper than intended.

Elladan joined his brother. 'Why not? We know the way to Imladris from here. It's the perfect idea!'

Elrond shook his head with force but Glorfindel was thinking. 'Elrond, it could work. We ride ahead, and as soon as we've reached the borders of Rivendell or meet a patrol, you two can ride with them, I shall turn around and go to the twins. It will take not long, a day on horseback to the borders if we ride slow. And a few hours when I ride back alone.'

'Mellon nin, are you saying that we have to carry out this madness. I am not going to leave my sons alone in the wilds!'

'I do not like the idea either but I think we have to. It's indeed the best option possible for now.'

Elrond still shook his head. 'No. We are not going to do that.'

'but ada -'

'No.'

'but-'

'No.'

Suddenly Glorfindel burst out in laughter. 'Ha! You say they have their stubbornness from Celebrían? I don't think so! Your sons are as hard-headed as you!'

His gaiety infected everyone and soon laughter filled the air. 'Fine! We shall do it. Elladan, Elrohir. Stay here. Do not go on your own, wait on Glorfindel. When it is night, do not sleep on the ground. Sleep in the trees, that's safer.'

'Ada! We're no wood elves! We cannot sleep in trees!'

Elrond lifted an eyebrow. 'Where did you sleep when you were hiding from Erestor, after you ruined his best set of clothes?'

'All right, ada. We will do what you say.'

With the discussion over, they made ready to move. 'Keep this bag with you. I have put some food in there. And take an extra blanket, I don't want you to be cold. And take these herbs as well and these bandages. And don't forget: sleep in the trees. Stay hidden and don't talk to strangers, be careful of the wolves and -'

'I think they got it, my lord. We have to go. Elladan, Elrohir, I will be back the day after this day.'

'See you then! Ride fast and help lord Erestor. Bye!'

Elrond hugged his sons tightly before he too, turned around and mounted his horse. 'Don't let anything happen to you! Be careful! Galu!' /_good luck_/

**…**

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I tried but I just didn't have time. Please review?**

**Gginsc: He is not dead… for now *grins* **

**Blade draco: thanks, my holiday was great. Glorfindel got there in time, sort of… I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Zammy: Lower the battle staff, we would not want anyone to get hurt (especially not the writer) *backs away a few steps.* If Erestor is as stubborn as Elrond, I'm sure Glorfindel is going to be insane XD. I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**...**

'Elrond, are you well?' a concerned Glorfindel asked after Elrond almost fell from his horse.

'I am well, how is Erestor doing?'

'He's still unconscious, I don't think he will awake anytime soon.'

'Good, the ride on the horse is certainly painful for him, I would rather have him asleep then awake and in pain.'

'The ride must be painful for you to, mellon nin, tell me if you need a break.' Glorfindel knew he had to watch Elrond careful. The Peredhil would rather fall of his horse than admit that he was tiring.

'I am fine, Glorfindel. I want to be in Imladris as soon as possible. Celebrían must be worried sick and I don't want to expand her anxiousness any longer than necessary.'

'I know, my lord, but it wouldn't help anyone if you collapse in Imladris.'

This conversation went on for the next few hours, Glorfindel tried to persuade Elrond to rest and Elrond tried to convince Glorfindel that he didn't need any rest and that he was truly fine.

Later, both elves would regret that they used their energy on talking rather than on the surroundings. Had they done that, they would have noticed the strange smell in the air and the glow on the horizon. They would also have noticed the men with torches that crept along the forest.

It was starting to get dark again and as if suddenly an agreement was reached, both elves dismounted. Elrond truly didn't know how much longer he could keep his façade up and Glorfindel had seen that Elrond lost him balance more often.

Both wore a cloak and kept their hoods on, elves didn't get effected by the weather, be it cold or warm, so it was more for comfort than for anything else. If only they had kept their hoods down! Without knowing, this decision put the life of the twins on stake.

**…**

'Where is Erestor? He should be back by now. He had the fastest horse available!' Celebrían thought aloud. She was pacing in her husband's room.

'Erestor is gone and I haven't heard a word from Elrond or Glorfindel. The patrols are still searching for my sons and they still find nothing. Ai Valar! What is happening!'

She had no idea that, in a thick, smoky forest her son said exactly the same words. 'My lady, The scouts say they saw two hooded being, near the borders. Should we go and investigate?'

The lady of Imladris thought. 'Nay, don't investigate. It are probably travellers passing through and it are only two. They shouldn't be a problem. Don't send a patrol. We wouldn't want to look as if we don't trust anyone, would we?'

'I shall make sure of it, my lady.'

'Good, is there any other news?''

'No, my lady, I'm sorry.'

Celebrían bowed her head. She wondered if how it was possible that every time when she asked that question, a flicker of hope flamed up, only to be expired again.

**…**

'Dan! Ci Man sad?' /_where are you?_/

The only answer Elrohir received was silence. 'Dan? Elladan!'

Again, no answer. Somewhere behind Elrohir a bush moved. The elfling turned around and came face to face with his brother, doubling over in laughter. 'Dan! That was not funny!'

'Yes, it was!'

'Pe-channas! We are not here to play! It is dangerous here and you want to play hide and seek?' /_Idiot!_/

'Do you mean I'm irresponsible?'

' Yes, exactly.'

'You just don't know how to make fun!'

'I do! You just don't know how to be responsible!'

'Orc!'

'Warg!'

'Goblin!'

'Dwarf!'

'Wolf!'

'Ha! That's not even an insult! Orc-brain!'

Elladan jumped to Elrohir and let him fall to the ground just when a huge grey wolf leaped towards Elrohir's throat. Both Elflings ended in a mess on the ground.

Before they could recover the wolf leaped again, this time grabbing Elrohir cloak and dragging the young elf with him.

The wolf was focused on Elrohir when a sudden pain in his head appeared. Elladan was throwing rocks at the wolf. 'Ro! Put off your cloak!'

Elrohir did what Elladan said and jumped into the nearest tree, Elladan did the same. 'Hannon le!'/_thank you_/

'I 'ell nîn' /_it was my pleasure_/

Soon after, they both fell asleep, never hearing the roaring of a fire far away and never smelling the ever thickening smoke.

**…**

The sun had already risen far when Elrond stirred.

'My friend! I trust you slept well?'

'Aye, I did. How is Erestor doing?'

'He has not yet woken up but his wounds haven't start bleeding again.'

'Good. Let's go, we are near the borders. I wonder why we haven't met a patrol yet.'

Glorfindel nodded, he had already thought about that. He didn't have an explanation either so he merely shuddered his shoulders. 'I have no idea. Are you well enough for another ride?'

'Yes, I am.'

The elves both mounted up. Glorfindel sat once again behind Erestor. They rode the whole morning and a part of the midday before they were stopped. Five elves leaped out the surrounding trees, bows drawn and arrow nocked at them. 'Who are you and what is your business?'

Glorfindel draw his hood back. 'My lords! I'm sorry, we didn't recognise you.'

'It is well. Please, escort lord Elrond and lord Erestor as quickly as you can to Imladris. I shall go back and fetch the twins.'

The other elves could barely hid their joy and surprise. 'So they are well! It's wonderful to hear! No laughter has been heard since they were gone.'

Glorfindel smiled before handing Erestor to one of the watchers and turning his horse. He galloped away, eager to find the twins and bring them back home.

**…**

He rode until it was darkening again. So swiftly he rode that behind clouds of dust appeared. He smelled something that didn't belong in the fresh evening air but before he could guess what it was, he was greeted with a sight he would never forget. All trees were black and some still smouldered a bit. Everything was covered with ash. 'Valar no!'

He rode over the grey ground, coughing when the fine ash came in his mouth. He knew no one could have survived this kind of fire but somewhere he still hoped that Elladan and Elrohir were on their camping place.

There! The camping place. He walked quickly over the still-hot ash. Their hung a smell of burned flesh and in the middle he saw something big lying. Coming closer he discovered it was a carcass of a wolf. But that wasn't the thing that shocked him. In the jaws of the wolf, still securely locked, was something that once was a cloak, the same cloak Elrohir was wearing when they parted.

The Balrog-slayer sunk to his knees. In his long live on Arda, he had never cried. But crying he did this time. Tears streamed down his cheeks, washing away the ash that stuck on his face. _I shall have to find their bodies. It's the only thing I can do now for Elrond and Celebrían. And then I shall have my vengeance, those humans shall pay for lightning the forest, knowing we were still within._

**…**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update. My teachers had decided to give me way to much tests! I shall try to update over a few days again. I own you that. Please review!**

**Zammy: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Poor Glorfindel! He surely doesn't deserve all of this!**

**Gginsc: Yea, it's really not that clever, considering all the trouble Elladan and Elrohir get in!**

**Myridia: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'm happy to hear it is still interesting! I wouldn't want to make it boring.**

**Blade Draco : Why you have got that suspicion? I have no idea! How could those elflings possibly end up in trouble? *makes an innocent face***


	13. Chapter 13

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

It was very dark when Elladan woke up. Too dark. He couldn't breathe properly. 'Ro! Ro! Wake up!'

Elrohir didn't react right away but when he woke, he wished he hadn't. 'Ai Valar! What is happening!'

'uur!' /_fire!_/ Was all that Elladan could say before he began to cough. It was impossible to see, the tick smoke hung all around them. Hot ash rained on them, making their throats dry and making it almost impossible to breathe. Around them, trees were falling, still burning and spreading the fire. The heat that radiated fire was unbelievable, it felt as if the twins were being roasted alive.

'We have to get out!' Elrohir jumped from his tree, not a moment too soon. The tree came crashing down , taking a few smaller trees with it.

The twins started running, but they had no idea where to go. The smoke made their eyes useless. A dear came running from one side and ran away. 'Follow the animals. They know where the fire is!'

The Elflings started running, this time to the right side. Behind them the fire roared, and came closer. With a loud 'bang' another tree fell, blocking their path.

'Dan! To the right! Avoid the trees!' Elrohir's voice sounded from somewhere behind Elladan. They were losing too much time! The fire was almost upon them! Both the elflings started to panic and ran.

The ash that was falling, was burning their skin and their feet. Another tree fell, its burning branches hitting Elladan's hair. 'My hair is on fire!'

Running, Elladan tried to put out the fire, and, by a miracle, succeeded. He looked around and stopped. His twin was doubled over in a coughing fit. He grabbed Elrohir's hand and forced him to run away.

'Cannot breathe-' Elrohir tried to stop again. Elladan didn't let him. The fire was almost with them. Suddenly, they ran out the forest and in the grasslands. The grass was a little damp and a morning sun shone brightly.

The twins fell in the grass, coughing. They were covered with ash and their eyes were irritated. Both twins closed their eyes and fell in an exhausted sleep while the fire finally started to die down.

They woke up with the sounds of birds in the air. It was midday already. Elrohir stood up tried to supress a yawn. His twin was waking up to. He had not really looked at Elladan before but somehow he did now. Elladan looked different then he remembered. Even in the bright sunlight his twin looked troubled. His face was greyish because the ash that was clinging on it. His hair was not as long as before, its end uneven. He remembered that somewhere in their flight Elladan's hair was on fire. 'Ro, is something wrong?'

Elrohir shook his head, as if he could shake off his musing. 'Nothing, do you know where we are?'

Elladan shook his head. 'No, I've no idea. maybe it's better if we could go back to the forest. If we know where our camping place was, we should know the way to Imladris.'

'I suppose you are right. I just don't want to go back to the forest.'

Elladan was surprised. 'Why not? Don't you want to go home?'

Elrohir looked a bit uncertain. 'What if those humans are back? I think they lightened the forest, such a fire doesn't just start. Would they know we were still in the forest?'

'U-iston. Still, is their another way?' /_I don't know_/

'I guess not. Let's go than, the sooner we've found the camping place, the sooner we are home.'

The twins started walking in the ruined forest, sometimes jumping over still burning tree-trunks, sometimes burning their feet on the still hot ash. Slowly they progressed to their camping place. It was starting to get dark again, but neither twin thought about sleeping. They would walk day and night if it was necessary.

Elrohir listened to the sound of his own footsteps. For a human, it wasn't even hear able, but for an elf, it was. The hours seemed to drag by and he walked on, beside his twin.

Elladan was listening to their surrounding, no sound escaped him. So it was he that first heard the hoof beats. 'Ro! Delio!' /_hide!_/

…

He was riding for some time now, trying to study the ground, in order to find the twins or what was left of them. Glorfindel sat proudly on his horse scanning the surroundings for sounds or movements. Truth to be told, if he would've seen some of the humans out the village, they wouldn't live to tell what it is like to anger an elven lord.

He stiffened when he saw movements a little to his right, in a split second he had drawn his sword. 'I know you are there, step out the bush.'

He didn't come much further. The two beings that had hidden in the bush stepped forwards. One second Glorfindel thought his hearth would stop beating, then he found his voice. 'Elladan! Elrohir! You are alive!'

Without further word he leaped from his horse and hugged them both. 'Glorfindel! There was a fire and we had to run and my hair was on fire and-'

Elladan buried his head in Glorfindel's shoulder and started to cry. 'shhh, it's alright. You are both alive, that's all what matters.'

He stood up again. 'You have walked long and are tired, come, sit on my horse. I shall walk beside you. It is over now.'

With a little help from Glorfindel the twins mounted. Soon they both sat on the proud steed. 'Shall we go home?'

'Great idea!'

They journeyed the whole night. Glorfindel sang songs of old or told stories. It was almost morning again when they saw rider coming towards them. Elladan and Elrohir tried not to look afraid but they were. 'Glorfindel?'

They were relieved when they saw him smile. 'It are elves from Imladris. Elrond must have send out a patrol to meet us here.'

'Daro! We have found them, My lord Glorfindel, Ellandan, Elrohir! What has happened? You like you have visited a dragon!'

'It was not a dragon, it was a fire in the woods. We are very tired and wish to go to Imladris as quick as possible. Can two of your warriors take Elladan and Elrohir, on horses, we go faster.'

The captain of the patrol nodded. 'Of course, my lord. Let's go.'

The company rode without pause until they reached the borders of Imladris again. The twins smiled tiredly to each other, home again.

…

**Gginsc: I wouldn´t dare to kill the twins! Luckily they are now in Imladris again.**

**Wow: Thx! I agree, it´s so not fair they aren´t in the movies! I don´t understand why not! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

It was a complete chaos when Glorfindel and the twins arrived in Imladris. Elves were running from one side of the house to the other. 'They are back! Someone get the lady Celebrían!'

Some elves fetched food and other started to sing or to play on instruments. In no time a party was born. In all the commotion Celebrían came from the house. Almost pushing through the crowd she reached the twins. '_Hîn vell!'_/_beloved children!_/

She hugged them both until Elladan started to sputter, 'Nana, can't breathe!'

'What happened to you? You are in desperate need of a bath. To you rooms, I shall warm the water.' Without further words, she grabbed the hands of the twins and ushered them inside.

Glorfindel stood for a moment, regarding all the elves and their merrymaking. _It is good to be home again._ He followed the twins inside and went straight to the healing ward. As he suspected, Elrond was still working there. 'Mellon nin, Have you not taken any rest?'

Elrond shook his head. 'No, Erestor had developed a fever, only now it is finally starting to cool. Where are the twins?'

Glorfindel smiled, 'They are with Celebrían, she thought it was necessary for them to take a bath. Let me look over Erestor. You should be with your sons.'

Only now Elrond looked up, 'Glorfindel! What has happened. You look like you visited a dragon!'

'That's the second time I hear that, I thought you would know better comparisons.'

'I'm tired, give me some time and I shall teach you what good comparisons are! But what happened?'

'The humans set the forest on fire.' Glorfindel started to tell how he had found the twins. By the time he was finished, Elrond had jumped up and was racing towards the twins. Glorfindel grabbed the wet cloth that Elrond had dropped and started to bet Erestors forehead.

…

Elladan and Elrohir had bathed and sat on their beds. After the reunion with their mother, Elrond had tended to their injuries. Elladans hair was now a bit shorter that before but you wouldn't see the difference so it mattered not. Elrond entered their room. The moment they had dreaded was nearby. 'Elladan and Elrohir. Did I not forbid you to go on a hunting trip?'

'You did Ada.'

'Then why, did you sneak out and go on a hunting trip _on you own?_'

The twins looked to their feet, they wouldn't want to meet their fathers gaze. Elladan said, barely audible 'We just wanted to have some fun.'

'And, did you get your fun?'

'No Ada, we did not. But Ada, please tell us, how is Erestor doing?'

'He is fine but has not yet waken. I want you to understand in what danger you have placed not only yourself, but others also, in. Have you any idea how worried we were? I just spoke to your mother and she would have faded if we hadn't found you! You endangered the lives of yourself, Erestor, Glorfindel, me and you mother! You were irresponsible and acted like children.'

Elrond thundered on and on, by the time he was finished both the twins had tears in their eyes and they wouldn't look to their own father. When Elrond looked at them his eyes softened. 'You are to help Erestor until he can walk again. If he asks you to fetch some water, you shall fetch some water. If he asks you to copy books, you shall copy the books. If he asks you to reorder the whole library, you reorder the whole library. Am I understood?'

The brothers nodded. 'Yes Ada.'

'Good, it seems that there is a party for your return, go and make fun.'

The brothers nodded again, this time very enthusiastic. 'We shall Ada!'

They hugged him and ran away. Soon they had disappeared in the crowd. Elrond sighed, it was good to have them back. A healer came rushing towards him. 'My lord! Erestor has awaken!'

The lord of Imladris stood up and walked to the healing ward, before he entered he already heart the voices of Glorfindel and Erestor arguing over something. They stopped abrupt when Elrond walked in. 'Erestor! How do you feel?'

'I feel fine, but the last memories I have are from wolves, pray tell me what happened? I thought I was in Mandos halls!'

'You almost were, my friend. Let me have a look at your leg.'

With those words he carefully unwrapped the bandages. 'It looks good. You cannot walk for a very long time however. That wolf has broken both you lower leg bones! He also damaged the some muscles. I think you are bedridden for the coming weeks, maybe even months.'

'No! that cannot be! I was just reordering the library, the books don't stand alphabetically anymore. How am I supposed to do that now? And I have to copy twelve books. Can you not bring those books and my stationary here?'

Elrond smiled, to twins wouldn't get it easy. 'I've already arranged two elves to stand by your side constantly. They are now at the party, shall I get them?'

Erestor shook his head. 'They get the day of, but I want them to be here after lunch.'

Elrond smiled. 'I shall leave you alone now. Rest well and Glorfindel, you still look as if you have cleaned the chimney.'

With a grin, Elrond let his advisors alone. He returned to his study and saw the piles of work. Life was going on. Sighting he sat down and started to work. It was many hours later when Celebrían found Elrond asleep on his desk, quill still in his hand. 'Benn vell, you are tired. Come with me.' /_beloved husband_/

She led him to their bedroom. With a slight grin on his face Elrond followed.

…

**That's it… I'm going to write an epilogue and then this story is finished! Please tell me what you thought of it, anything I can do better or did well?**

** is acting a little weird, I have the idea I can't see everything. So if you have reviewed and I didn't react, I'm sorry! And thanks for your review!**

**Gginc: I hope I haven't let you waiting too long!**


	15. Epilogue

**Negotiations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all from Tolkien. I don't gain money for writing this, its entertainment only.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar faults, English is not my native language.**

**In this story Elladan and Elrohir are very young, about 7 in human years. They are not yet brave warriors. They are small children faced with a unexpected situation.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Epilogue**

_A year later_

'I am Finrod Felagund! I shall kill thou with my sword!' Elrohir ran after Elladan. The oldest twin was making strange noises. He stamped on the ground while he ran away. After a long chase, Elrohir was upon him. Wielding an imaginary sword, Elrohir hit Elladan. Elladan fell on the ground, while crying out: 'Oh thou, mighty Finrod! Thou hast defeated this orc!'

After a few seconds, Elladan jumped up again. 'Now I want to play Finrod Felagund! You may play the orc, okay?'

Elrohir sighted but gave his 'sword' than to his twin. 'I shall show you how an orc dies! I can play dead much better then you, I bet.'

'Ha! Then I shall show you how the real Finrod Felagund fight. I can play him much better then you!'

'Deal! Who is the judge?'

This made the elflings think for a moment. It was, of course, a matter of great importance to find a reliable judge. 'Erestor?'

'No, I don't think so! I've seen enough of the library for the rest of my life!'

It was true the twins had been very often in the library the last year. Only a few months ago, Erestors leg had fully healed and the twins' punishment had finally ended. Nevertheless, they had ordered the library, alphabetically. They had copied more than twelve books, they had dusted the entire library almost every week and they still knew some lectures Erestor had given them when they hadn't dust good enough.

'Glorfindel then, he has seen orcs and he knows how to fight.'

It was decided. They jumped up and started to search. It was strangely silence everywhere. When they arrived at the training fields, nobody was there. When they walked through the main hall, it was all quiet. 'Where is everyone?'

As if he heard their question, Glorfindel walked the hall in. 'Ah, there you are! I've been searching for you everywhere! Come, to the hall of fire. Your father has something very important to tell you!'

The twins looked slightly worried, most of the time if their father had something important to tell them, it was boring or they were being punished for some kind of joke. Silently they walked with Glorfindel through the corridors. 'Go in, your father is waiting.'

The great room was completely empty, except for their father. 'Come in, my sons. I've something to tell you. Sit down.'

The twins did as he said. 'I want to ask you, did you notice something about your nana? Something special.'

The twins nodded, it was Elladan who said: 'Yes! Of course we have noticed something! Nana's belly is huge! You cannot possibly overlook it.'

Elrohir added. 'Yes, and Nana is getting tired easily. And she eats much more then normally.'

Elrond smiled slightly. 'And what do you think is in your mothers' belly?'

The twins chorused: 'A brother!'

Elrohir continued; 'A little baby brother of course! I and Dan have spent many a day thinking of how to play with him. We can play Finrod and orc, hide and seek, climb the tree, the quickest runner and we play warriors who fight wolfs and wargs! Or we can play pranks with him and we can go explore the forest and….'

This was where Elrond stopped him. 'I'm sure you can play a lot a games with _her_.'

For a moment the twins were shocked. 'Her? The baby is not a brother?'

Elrond chuckled slightly. 'Did you not think the baby could be a girl?'

'But a girl is so… girlish!'

'Yes! Girls always want to play with dolls!'

'or pony's'

'or they want to thread a necklace from flowers.'

'or they want to play Ada and Nana.'

'Or they want to do their hair.'

Then, as if they had decided something, the twins said at the same time: 'Girls are so boring!'

Elrond stood up. 'Please, follow me to our bedroom, your mother and sister are there.'

The twins followed their father, still stunned. When they entered the bedroom they saw Celebrían on the bed. She looked tired but happy and in her arms laid a small bundle. Carefully, the twins came closer until they could see their little sister. Small blue eyes looked at them and on they could already see some of her dark hair, the same colour as theirs. 'She is so small!'

Elladan touched her cheek very careful, afraid that he might hurt her. Two tiny hands shot from the bundle and grabbed his finger. 'She is beautiful! What is her name?'

Elrond looked at his wife. They had already chosen a name. 'Her name shall be Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of her people.'

**The end.**

…**.**

**First of all, I want to thank all my reviewers. Thank you for taking the time to leave a message and encouraging me to go on with the story. I hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading. If you have any questions or comments, please tell them. I want to learn how to write better and everybody who wants to help me, please do it!**

**Blade draco: yea, you really don't want to cross path with an angry balrog-slayer. I hope this epilogue was to your liking and thank you for all your reviews!**

**Zammy: They are indeed home again! I hope you liked the story and thank you very much for all your reviews!**

**Faine webbe: I do think of adding more stories. I'm very glad you liked the last chapter and that you think I wrote the characters believable. I also want to thank you for your reviews and I hope you liked the end.**


End file.
